


Pink Ladies

by mangosalad (veggiesamosa)



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Gen, Makeup, beautiful girls being different sorts of beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiesamosa/pseuds/mangosalad
Summary: Eunbi looks beautiful, like she always does but different, and Hitomi wants to be beautiful too (like she always is but different)





	Pink Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> i was writing a fic about apples but i liked the title much more than the fic so i recycled the title here haha

Objectively Hitomi knows that she’s pretty. She isn’t the sort of pretty that enchants viewers with a flutter of eyelashes and makes the world stand still with each smile, but she doesn’t need to be. She likes the way she looks and she is bursting with even more charms than the ones immediately identifiable by the naked eye. 

Even if Hitomi is pretty enough and she can trick other people into thinking she’s even prettier with a bit of makeup it isn’t quite enough when Hitomi sees what a bit more makeup does to Eunbi. 

“Marry me,” Hitomi says. It’s a knee-jerk reaction and maybe people pretty enough to make the earth turn to find the moon are hiding in plain sight. All it takes is a shade more attention and a blush of infatuation blots its way across any primed heart. 

Eunbi hugs Hitomi and the usual sharply floral notes prick at her chest and it shouldn’t feel so different when everything about this is business as usual. She sneaks another look up at Eunbi and wonders whether holding her breath will extinguish the rouge flickering over her skin. It doesn’t though and Eunbi chuckles, further warmth that she feels spur on the spread of heat. 

“I wanted to try something a bit different. A few more sparkles,” Eunbi says. Maybe this is a look she could try again if she eases up on the blush. Though Eunbi’s cautious eyes indicate the intensifying flush might not have been applied topically. 

Either way this is certainly different. “You look beautiful,” Hitomi tells her. The brush of blush deepens from rose to fuchsia and Hitomi thinks she likes this just as much too. 

“I'll ask Chaewon to make me look like this again then,” Eunbi decides. There isn't a trace of a smudge in her resolve and it is that definition that somehow leads to Hitomi plonking herself on the floor beside the pastel principality of Chaewon’s vanity table and feeling like being prettier than she already is might just be important now. 

If Hitomi hadn't already been sure that an altered mental state had brought her here she would have been convinced that this pressed powder princess had hypnotised her into this approach. She looks up at Chaewon’s precise posture and the paused poise of the brush in her hand midway between palette and perfection and perhaps this has been a horrible mistake. 

“I want you to make me beautiful,” Hitomi requests as boldly as she can. 

The brush handle clacks against the plastic case of the palette Chaewon carefully places on the surface of her vanity. She shuffles around on the violet velour cushion of her stool - Hitomi suspects this against the flamingo fleece of Chaewon’s dressing gown is the source of the static which shocks her when a gentle hand meets her shoulder - and she says, “Hitomi, you're already beautiful.”

Hitomi already knows this but somehow she doesn't think Chaewon knows this. At least she doesn't think Chaewon knows that she knows this. She tries to channel a shade of statement as she amends, “I want you to make me different beautiful.”

Chaewon presses the chic cerise of her lips together before she parts them in a sugarplum smile. “I can do that.”

The finishing touches to Chaewon’s ethereal essence take only a few moments and then it is Hitomi’s turn. Chaewon drags another stool over to sit on whilst Hitomi perches precariously on the plush throne she had come to for this favour. The bulbs all around the mirror are bright and leave spots in Hitomi’s vision when she glances up from her reluctant reflection to see the regally radiant Chaewon. 

“How is it that you want me to make you look?” Chaewon asks as she strokes Hitomi’s hair into soft bundles at the nape of her neck.

“I’d like to look grown up,” Hitomi says.

“Until then I hope you don’t mind me thinking of your cuteness,” Chaewon chuckles. With a tickle she ties tails into Hitomi’s hair and sunnily smiling hair slides swipe her fringe off her forehead. Hitomi hopes this is only temporary because she’s here to borrow beauty beyond cuteness. 

Chaewon sits on the other stool and they face each other without much of anything happening. 

“What are you doing?” Hitomi asks. 

“I am seeing where to start,” Chaewon trills. She starts with reaching for Hitomi’s face and holds it in her hands. Her thumbs slide gently over Hitomi’s cheeks and this is the moment to brace herself for a comment on cuteness and she wonders how coy Chaewon would want her to play this. Instead Chaewon says, “You might just fall for yourself after I am done with you.”

Hitomi isn’t so sure how true that is because seconds slip by before she thinks she might just as easily fall for Chaewon. Using a slightly damp sponge Chaewon stipples foundation over Hitomi’s skin. She tilts Hitomi’s face from side to side and all this scrutiny scrunches Hitomi’s stomach slightly more than she’d like. 

After the base comes the brows and Chaewon swipes a screw brush to align the hairs and Hitomi elects to close her eyes instead of wondering where she should be looking with the side of Chaewon’s hand secure on her cheek as she sketches little lines to define her eyebrows. The pitch on the inside of Hitomi’s eyelids parts when she opens her eyes to see why there is such a gap between the last step and the next. 

Chaewon is picking through pastels and pearls and powders and pomades but dulls the movements of her digits upon catching the reflection of Hitomi’s curiosity. She smiles and taps the tips of her fingers against a tray of shadows. 

“There is so much that I want to do with you,” Chaewon says. Her eyes sparkle with oyster iridescence and it is nice enough that Chaewon is happy enough to swell with spirit at the thought of smearing shades across the blankness of Hitomi’s skin.

Chaewon considers a few colours and settles on a cluster which she scoops to the edge of the vanity table. Unlike what Hitomi had assumed Chaewon swirls her middle finger through the pan of peach until her fingertip is pressed with pigment. She slowly brings her hand towards Hitomi’s face and the wordless instruction is easy enough to follow. Hitomi closes her eyes and holds her breath at the tickle of swipes that smooth the colour over her lids.  

Behind her lids Hitomi watches kaleidoscopes of hues patter over her lids and holds her breath at the lights scattering across the dark of her vision in the wake of Chaewon swirling and blending shadows. She has to open her eyes when it comes to eyeliner.

Tiny teases of the tip of the liner trace Hitomi’s eyes in kohl and Chaewon’s teeth trap her tongue between them until the line is complete. She smiles through the gossamer gloss of her lips and has Hitomi blank out her vision once more as she applies liquid liner. It feels like a felt tip liner that must fit firmly in the grasp of Chaewon’s fingers as it forms inky dark along Hitomi’s lash line. She is careful not to let her lids flutter too much lest she leave stray lines on the median between her lashes and her brows. But she is startled out of caution by the cool stream of air which stirs through her eyelashes. 

“Just so it dries quicker,” Chaewon reasons though Hitomi thinks there is an opaque tinge to this truth. 

“Does it usually work?”

“Like magic,” Chaewon murmurs before leaning in closer. Hitomi closes her eyes and waits for another wash of air to fend off any wetness. She waits for that but she hopes for something other than a hydrangea huff to parch the hydration from the liner. She knows she’s silly but allows a squint of one eye to spy Chaewon sneaking her own glances. She smiles, chagrinned, and giggles behind the curl of her hand. “Are you trying to catch me?”

“No. Just curious,” Hitomi says as she snaps her eyes shut. 

“You can open your eyes,” Chaewon whispers, thistle quick. 

Hitomi does just in time for midnight to be methodically mascaraed over her lashes. She awaits another ethereal air drying but instead pinkish pearl is applied to the centres of Hitomi’s lids with Chaewon’s littlest fingers. 

At least for blush Chaewon bandies about a brush bundled with berry in its bristles. Her careful sweeps across Hitomi’s cheeks follow long counts of consideration which isn't exactly called for when Hitomi connects her handiwork with coral kisses on Hitomi’s cheeks. 

“What was that for?” Hitomi asks with her hands held firmly on either side of her head. 

Chaewon is petal pink as she pouts prettily. It seems too late to emphasise the reaction is more surprise than objection but it doesn't look like Chaewon cares so much for it. 

“Isn't it pointless to look so pretty without being kissed?”

Hitomi appraises her reflection and supposes sense is in the sentence. She waits until Chaewon picks a shade of ripened berry, plum sweet, to coat Hitomi’s lips in kittenish caresses. After pressing her lips together the job is done and Hitomi presses a plucky pucker against Chaewon’s cheek, pleased with the pinkish print she leaves of her lips. 

She finds Eunbi quicker than expected, sitting side-by-side with Yuri and sweeping strands of silken hair between her fingers. 

Before Hitomi can even ask for an opinion Yuri’s lips lapse into a gasp. “Hitomi,” she says, “marry me.”

That almost sounds grown up enough but Hitomi holds her breath until Eunbi agrees and calls her beautiful as though it isn't something she says each day. 

 


End file.
